The girl who seduced the Ducks Chapter 5
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: Katelin confesses Julie her dirtiest secret, she's also reunited with her former teammates, Ronnie develops a crush on Fulton, while Katelin is planning to hit on the Ducks' Casanova, Luis Mendoza.


- You're such a hot bitch! – Fulton woke me up with a deep, passionate kiss.

- Thanks! – I returned the kiss – And you're a perfect stud!

I got dressed and returned to the our dorm. Julie was standing besides her bed with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

- Good morning, Julie! – I said quickly.

- Good morning, Katelin! Would you please be honest, and let me know what are you doing every single night? Since you're here, you've never spent an entire night in this room!

- I doubt that's any of your business!

- You're my fucking roote! So, fuck yeah, it's my fucking business! – she was shouting, and her eyes were like… if she could kill with them, I'd have been dead.

- Okay, I was hooking up with a guy!

- Really?

- Yes! – I blushed.

- That's fine! That's all I wanted to know! You're right, it's your own business, from now on!

- Fine!

- One more question – she smiled – who was that guy?

- Fulton Reed!

- OH MY.. ! – she screamed and jumped.

- Please, don't tell anyone!

- No, I won't, but I never thought you would hook up with him!

- He's kinda hot!

- I bet, his thing is huge!

- Yes, it is!

We giggled and I let her know of his talents in bed.

- So he totally rocks!

- Yes he does!

- And what else you two did? – she smirked.

- Well, he penetrated my ass!

Her jaw dropped.

- Was it his idea?

- No, that was mine!

- Wow, Katelin, you're such a perv! By the way, I thought you fancied Dean Portman! And now, you're doing Fulton? You're a bad, bad girl!

- I know right!

- And who's next? Mendoza? Averman? Goldberg? Wu? Tyler? Robertson? Conway?

- None of them, Julie!

- Then who?

- You! – and I jumped on her bed.

- Nooo, please! – she laughed – I still prefer boys!

- Like I care! – and I started to tickle her.

- But I hope you didn't have sex with Guy!

- No, of course not! – I crossed my fingers behind my back and kept tickling Julie who was laughing loud. She tickled back a few times. We both had fun, then went to class. After classes I went outside and sat down with my books. Suddenly I noticed Charlie Conway coming towards me.

- Hey Katelin, these girls came here to see you!

- SURPRISE!

I couldn' t believe my eyes. The whole Eagles team was standing there.

- Hey girls! – I hugged them, one by one. – I missed you so!

- We missed you too, twirl girl!

- I hope you're doing well here! – said Ronnie.

- Well, I can't complain! – I smiled.

- Really? – asked Mojo.

- Yes, this place is full of cute guys!

- I see, you're not wasting your time!

- No, I'm not!

- You're right! – said Ronnie – That one over there is pretty hot!

- Which one?

- That one with neck length dark hair!

Oh my, she was talking about Fulton! They would look so cute together, they even resembled each other.

- His name's Fulton Reed!

- Fulton… - Ronnie repeated that with a smile on her face. She was totally hypnotized. – This name rocks! What a hunk!

- Wow, I never thought we'll ever see the day when Ronnie crushes on someone! – said Hollywood.

- Shut up, Hollywood!

- Our bad girl finally has a crush! – said Mojo smiling.

- Up yours, loser!

- Hey, stop it! – I said – Having a crush on someone is a nice thing!

- I know right!

- I wonder if he's got a girlfriend!

- No, he hasn't.

- Are you sure?

- Yes, I am. We're teammates. We're both on the Ducks!

- That's awesome! – Ronnie pondered – How is it possible that a stud like him is single?

- It might happen to anyone?

Ronnie was up int he skies.

- Oh my gosh, I'm in love! – she sighed. I have to admit, she was freaking cute. I was talking to them for a while, then we said goodbye. They promised to visit me soon. It was great to see my former teammates again, but I had to mind my own business. Like hitting on my next victim? I wasn't even sure who should that be! Averman? No, he looks like a pussy! Mendoza would be a better choice.

- He Mendoza! – I waved to him.

- Hey, sexy girl!

- You're so cute!

- Thanks, so are you!

- Thanks! Why don't we have a little fun tonight?

- Sounds amazing! – he smirked. – I really appreciate it!

- What exactly?

- That you offer your muffins by yourself! Girls here are so uptight, but you're really sweet! I bet your cupcakes are totally creamy! I can't wait to taste them!

- I bet you can't!

He was staring at my crotch, so we fixed our little appointment, and I met him at his door in the evening. I knocked ont he door.

- Come in!

I entered and started to strip immediately. He grabbed me, kissed my boobs and bent me over. I got rid of my lingeries, grabbed his naked manhood and started to jack him off.

- Oh yeah, babe! You're great!

- I'm a first class bitch, when it comes to jerking off!

- Really? So that's what you, figure skaters, do while training! You greedy little slut!

- Thank you! That's a compliment right now! I don't care if I'm a slut, and actually, no one else does!

- That's the spirit, girl!

- Hahahaaha!

He introduced his enormous thing inside me, and I moaned really loud. He was thrusting in and out, really hard and fast.

- Fuck yeah, bring it on, babe!

And geez! I made him cum, just like with Guy, Portman and Fulton!

- Will you let me blow you?

- Of course! Please blow my thing and my mind too!

- Yes sir!

I went down on my knees and started to suck him off. Mmm his cum tasted sweet. It was absolutely yummy, just like a creamy snack. Of course, he liked it.

- Wow bitch, you rock!

When I finished he said.

- Thanks babe, I see why the Ducks like you so much!

- And you also experienced it! – I cuddled with him in his bed and touched his cock. But I just couldn't get enough, so I started a handjob again with one hand. He liked it but soon he fell was sweet, but I knew I wouldn't stop collecting victims.


End file.
